In Good Hands
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Dawn breaks down all the things that human hands are capable of. Ikarishipping drabble. Please read and review.


In Good Hands 

I'm doing something that many authors out there would not do in a thousand years, even if you paid them that much in dollars, though if many of them were prompted with that same offer, I might have to eat my words. I'm doing a pairing that I, quite frankly, do NOT like...at all. I'm doing an Ikarishipping (Paul/Dawn) drabble. And let me say this. The fact that I don't like Ikarishipping has absolutely nothing to do with my support of Appealshipping. I don't like Ikarishipping for two reasons, one is Paul's indifference to most people he interacts with in the anime. Paul has a devil may care attitude about him, and he's going along trying to be the best at all costs. He's not gonna let a thing like love stop him from reaching his goal. Reason two is that people desire to see Contestshippping again. Why? It's nothing more than a rehash of the good girl/bad boy archetype, which I'm not a huge fan of anyways, because it's fantasy. Well folks, it's time for good old Rave The Rich to give you a healthy dose of reality, Ikarishipping style. I hope you enjoy it!

NOTE: Dawn is narrarating this drabble.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

* * *

In each of them are 27 bones, four fingers and one opposable thumb. What I'm talking about are hands, and in a hand, there is a great deal of power. He loves power, like Emperor Hirohito before him. Maybe that's why he studies so much about the atom bomb and weapons of mass destruction so much during his down time. And I notice, though I pretend not to even give it a first thought, that all of these weapons he reads about were, for the most part, made by hand. Humankind has no clue of the type of destruction, pain, anguish, turmoil and tragedy that can be caused when people decide to just use their hands and build with the intention to kill.

Then again, humankind also has no idea the type of positive effect that hands can serve to its people. It's been researched and documented that giving and receiving hugs allows our energy fields that exist around all of us to be infused with high amounts of positive energy from one person to another. Also, the part of the body that leads people to make love more than any other is the hands. It's in the hands that foreplay and activity begin. A very good example of this is the massage. The many erogenous zones that exist in our body are easily pleased by a simple touch, and sex promotes good health as well, especially when you do it with someone your committed to like I am to my boyfriend Paul.

Without his knowledge, I curiously study, if you can call it that, Paul's hands. Some people might call it 'palm reading,' but like my mom told me, only fortune tellers, mediums and other informally trained psychologists do that. I still can't tell you what I've found in Paul's hands that tells his story and I have no idea what I got myself into when I found a book in the library about the hands, but the hand is such a versatile part of the body that the subject grabbed me and just would not let go. If you don't believe me when I say the hand is multi faceted, keep in mind that the same hand that caress a cheek as a sign of affection and love can be the same hand that will slap you in the face as a symbol of anger and hate.

Because of his cold, callous demeanor that he showed the world, it was difficult to tell which set of hands I would get. Would I get the power hungry hands that harbored totalitarian desires and a will to be number one, or would I get a foreign set of hands? Well personally, I'm thankful and lucky all at the same time. It's odd, but...refreshing to find that a guy like Paul is quite gentle with his hands in an embrace.

But I always look forward to his massages and the power his hands posses as they drive me to my limits.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, while I'm here, I want to do the pairings that I don't like, and the pairings that very few of you people out there have even considered. I've made a name for myself here on this website two different ways. For those that follow my pokemon fanfiction, you know that I have quite possiblty the most popular Appealshipping fics out there on the web. What they may not know is that much of my fame also comes from writing drabbles, or short stories, in the digimon section. I'd now like to tackle pokemon drabbles, and here's my first non-holiday attempt.

I hope you like it! Please read and review! Until next time, it's been Rave!


End file.
